The Evaporating Clan's Blood Line
by Cdk1
Summary: Does Ino's stupid wannabe twin REALLY think she can replace Sasuke! Please." Sakura shouted.


( Okay, This is how I'm going to do this, I'm going to assume, after Shikamaru and them went to retrieve Sasuke, with failure it was about a year after the beginning of the Naruto, Then I'm going to say, that 3 years passed and ' There not going to go looking from Sasuke or that crazy snake dude. That hole part can be taken out, Sasuke went to go get stronger, Grate. That's that. So that would be 4 years after the beginning. An According to Naruto fan ( on the ages. ) Most were about 12 give or take+4 16 So here's the 16 year old list : Chouji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, but he doesn't count. Seventeen year olds: Lee, Tenten, Neji. 18 year olds: Kankurou and 19 year old Tamari. So all the chars will look how they look when Naruto returns from training with Hermit Frog. ' instead of training for forcing Sasuke back, he was doing special training to become hokage.' So yeah here it goes. ) ( PS: I'm Sorry I don't have Microsoft word so I cant correct everything Unless catch it.)

Tsunade sat up strait at her desk high stacks of papers at both sides of the desk. She glanced down at the paper in her hand a slight smile went across her face as she set the paper down in her desk. The placed her hands folded on the paper looking strait ahead. " So you've herd the ramors. Well I'll tell you they are true." She said simply with no response but eyes starring into her continued. " Miyuzawa, With no last name or no first name, I wonder." She said aloud to herself with the person standing in front of her very capable of hearing. " So you want to Join the other Chuunin with out taking the exam. That's asking a lot, but it does help that Iruki speaks of you very highly. I guess we can give your Idea a shot if you can prove your self to the for Jounin, you'll have to win over 3 of the 4 for me to except."

The girl stood at about 5'5. If you weren't paying attention you might have mistaken her for Ino. With that blond hair, hers seemed more yellow but whiter in the light, Instead of Long bangs hanging on the right side of the girls face they were on the left covering from a strait part most of the left side of her face. Held securely by two Bobbie pens. A thin string of bangs hung on the right side, everything else was pulled back into a ponytail, not normal pony tail. after placing on the hair tie she raped her hair once around it and pulled it under and back threw held with Bobbie pens. most of it stuck up in the back little hung down. She had big turquoise eyes and perfect lips. She was a thin girl and if you hand just read the paper that said she was only 14 you might think she was older with her curves. " Thank you, I will." She said and bowed slightly and left the office after closing the door behind her she leaped for Joy and screamed, " Yeppie!"

At the Yamanaka residence Ino was in her room 2 feet away from the mirror. A few clips in her mouth. The was pulling her hair back the grabbed the rubber band on her right wrist and pulled her hair threw it. Her Bangs already perfectly set on the right side of her face. After to her satisfaction her hair was finished, she brushed her teeth did the finishing touched she felt necessary. Placed on her headband around her waste. She looked at her self in the mirror for a minute before something else came into her view. She put on a face of annoyance and she looked back at the other blond, " Miyu don't you know how to knock!" she said kind of harshly. Miyu didn't seem to care, like it was natural routine for Ino to act this way. She shrugged slightly and went and sat on Ino's bed out of the mirrors view.

They sat there for a couple minutes Ino starring at herself before she let out a slight sigh of relief. " Alright, I'm sorry Miyu," She said in a more cheery voice then smiling turning towards the girl on her bed. " I know you work really hard to stay out of my way, I guess I was so sure to being the boss I get a little carried away sometimes." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed something out of it. " But you know, even though I'm older I use to look up to you." she said in a lower voice as if she was admitting a secret. " I'll be back from the mission in 3 days, I'll count on you to be there to welcome me back!" She pulled out a picture frame. In there was a picture of her and Miyu as Kids looking as happy as could be. " I'm happy that you came to this village."

Miyu swung her legs sitting on the side of the bed, " You know I'll be there rain, shine or snow!" Miyu said in complete calm and reassuring voice. " Guess what else though Ino, remember what I was telling you a while back." Ino's smile kind of evaporated slowly. Thinking of Sasuke, She stood there then placing the picture into her bag. She shuck her head slightly, " Not about Sasuke, About me trying to become a Chuunin I haven't been excepted as of yet but there contemplating my idea." Ino smiled again.

" That's grate!" Ino said, " I hope it works all out." She threw her bag over her shoulder. " I'll help you out if you want when I come back, Shino will be around I'm sure he'll help you to." A blush went slightly across Miyus face. " I swear, your the only one I've ever known not to like Sasuke and to like Shino." Miyu looked down at the bed trying not to show how red she was. " At least you wont have to fight over him with your best friend." She laughed, " Well have a fun three day!" Ino started out of the room then stopping at the doorway. " Guys like it when girls cook food for them, take care of my mom for me. Oh, and have fun doing my work at the shop." She stuck her tongue out at Miyu, " Bye!"

Miyu hopped off the bed. She glanced at the clock seeing it was about lunch time. A grin went across her face. She ran out of the house and stood outside thinking of the fastest way. She hurried into the more populated part of the village she ran down a ally way and hopped a fence she ran threw a bunch of threes and around 37 feet in front of her was the Raman show. She made a mad dash. " Naruto!" She jumped down on a stool. She looked to her left then to her right quickly. " I win!" She yelled jumping up, " I Finally beat him here!" The mad at the stand chuckled. When she looked in front of her she saw Naruto hunched over. " Ahh!"

"You'll never beat me to ramen!" Naruto jumped on the stool next to her. she smiled, " Good try though." he said, " Lets start out with chicken! Two chicken ramen! Then We'll Need beef! Then," Naruto continued his list and the man wrote down. Next thing they knew there was chicken ramen in front of them, Both with chopsticks at the ready, " Today's winner gets to go somewhere with the person who likes them!" Naruto shouted, " Organized by the loser!" Miyu laughed knowing that if she lost Hinata would get to hang out with Naruto but if she own she would get to be with some weirdo. She contemplated for a moment then smiled and nodded, " Okay first person to eat 7 wins!" Naruto yelled, " Go!"

Miyu finished all her Ramen seconds before Naruto took his last sip of broth, " I win!" Naruto didn't look to upset. He pointed to her ramen cups. She looked inside, she shrugged he then pointed into his. " What!" She yelled, " you didn't say anything about having to drink the broth!" she pouted, They looked to the man, " Why one?" she asked loudly. the man laughed and pointed to Naruto, He jumped up and down happily on his chair and asked for more ramen. Miyu gave him a playful glare. " That's cheap Naruto." Naruto just slurped up more ramen. " Okay, I'm gonna go see Hinata, then."

( REVIEWS Are always welcome Its funny when I have a story with 11 reviews but I also have the story on 37 peoples fav's list. Strange aint it? So anyway I was in a good mood when I wrote this so its probly going to be some of the better written parts of the story, Normally get an ideal really like and want to get to it really quickly and start doing a sloppy job. I'm trying not to this time.)


End file.
